Muérdago
by Alla Chern
Summary: Un roce fugaz. Un roce cálido. Historia navideña para una linda persona.


Hola de nuevo, fandom de Durarara.

Este fanfic lo había empezado con la intensión de inscribirlo en un concurso a petición de una persona a la cual he llegado a apreciar mucho. Desafortunadamente no pude terminarlo a tiempo, pero no quería dejarlo a medias cuando ya había decidido empezarlo. así que me esforcé por terminarlo. No sé si ha quedado lo suficientemente decente, sin embargo, espero sea de su agrado.

Querida _HeroTeaGirl_ , esta historia es para ti. Ojalá te guste.

 _ **Disclaimer/Declaimer:**_ _la historia original y sus personajes pertenecen a Ryohgo Narita-sensei, yo sólo los utilizo para diversión, sin fines de lucro._

 ** _Advertencias:_** _letras en cursiva son pensamientos y/o recuerdos. Spoiler del final del anime/novela ligera, pero no mucho._

.

* * *

.

Capítulo Único: Bajo Un Muérdago.

 _-Hey, hey, no deberías de tener esa expresión tan fiera en éstas fechas. ¡Deberías sonreír un poco más, Shizu-chan!_

 _-Sonreiré mucho en cuanto logre matarte, maldita pulga._

 _-Kyaaa, que miedo, sin embargo, Shizu-chan, hoy no será posible._

 _-¿Haaaaa?_

 _-Hoy tengo otros planes contigo que no involucran la muerte de alguno de nosotros._

 _-¿Qué?_

La nieve cubría todo de un puro blanco que, poco a poco, dejaba de serlo mientras las personas le pisan. El frío invernal no parecía afectar demasiado a las personas que transitan por las iluminadas y navideñas calles de Ikebukuro, todos con sonrisas en sus rostros. Todo a causa de la fecha.

Víspera de Navidad.

Un timbre sonó en un complejo departamental de la zona lujosa de la ciudad.

Kasuka Heiwajima, mejor conocido como Yuuhei Hanejima, abrió la puerta de su nuevo hogar.

-Bienvenido, nii-san – saludó.

-Hola, Kasuka, ¿cómo has estado? – interrogó Shizuo con una sonrisa, mientras dejaba su bufanda y su chaqueta en el perchero al lado de la puerta. Las bolsas en sus manos las puso un instante en el suelo.

-Bien – Kasuka le dio un par de pantuflas y ambos pasaron al interior del departamento, dejando en un sofá de la sala las bolsas de obsequios.

En la cocina, Ruri Hijiribe, la prometida de Kasuka, cortaba algunos vegetales.

-Hola – saludó Shizuo, la chica detuvo un momento su tarea para dedicarle una breve sonrisa.

-Bienvenido, Shizuo-san – con el tiempo, la joven había logrado poder hablarle con normalidad al guardaespaldas.

-Sólo Shizuo está bien, Ruri – la chica asintió, pero él sabía que seguiría usando el "san".

-Has llegado temprano, nii-san.

-Quería ver si podía ayudarte en algo, ya que te has tomado la molestia de organizar una reunión Navideña y de, incluso, invitar a Tom-san, Shinra y Celty – contestó Shizuo, rascando su nuca en un acto nervioso.

-También invité a Kadota-san – añadió Kasuka – pero ha dicho que ya tenía planes con otras personas.

-Ya veo, ¿has invitado a alguno de tus conocidos? – Kasuka hizo un gesto afirmativo mientras revisaba una cacerola en la estufa. Shizuo sabía que sus padres no llegarían, habían ganado un viaje y no lo iban a desperdiciar.

-A nuestro jefe – dijo, probando el guiso – pero es poco probable que venga. Hoy hay una fiesta en Tokyo donde se reunirán varias empresas cinematográficas. Él dijo que quizá sería bueno ir a ver.

-Oh, ustedes debieron ir también.

-Queríamos pasar la fecha en casa – Kasuka le miró – hace mucho que no paso Navidad contigo. Si quieres ayudar en algo, nii-san, ¿podrías terminar de colocar los adornos en el árbol y alrededor del departamento? No tuvimos tiempo de hacerlo.

-Claro, dime dónde están.

-Los adornos están en las dos cajas cerca del árbol, Shizuo-san – intervino Ruri, vertiendo las verduras picadas en un plato.

-De acuerdo.

-Ah, nii-san… – llamó Kasuka antes de que Shizuo se perdiera para cumplir con su tarea.

-¿Sí? – Shizuo vio a su hermano, parecía que se debatía entre decirle algo o no. El hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro arqueó una ceja.

-Nada, sólo iba a decir que es extraño verte en ropa casual – Shizuo parpadeó confundido, frunció un poco el ceño.

Ese día él vestía un pantalón azul de mezclilla, zapatos negros, una de sus camisas blancas y, encima de ésta, un suéter verde oscuro regalo de sus padres la Navidad pasada.

-Supuse que así estaría bien.

-Lo está – cuando Kasuka no agregó más, Shizuo decidió que era momento de ir a poner el dichoso árbol.

A Shizuo le tomó cerca de dos horas montar el árbol con todos sus adornos. De no ser por las malditas luces enrolladas en formas completamente extrañas, quizá habría terminado un poco antes. Sonrió satisfecho al contemplar su trabajo, feliz por no haber perdido la paciencia y mandado todo a volar. No podía arruinar el departamento de su hermano.

Con el árbol listo, Shizuo procedió a sacar el resto de las decoraciones y esparcirlas por la casa. Ruri llegó en ese momento y él le pidió que ella decidiera dónde colocarlas. Media hora más tarde todo estaba en su sitio.

-Quedó bien – dijo Kasuka, llevándoles chocolate caliente.

-Gracias – Shizuo tomó una taza.

-Pero parece que se les ha olvidado algo – Ruri también tomó la bebida que le ofrecían.

-¿Eh? – Kasuka se limitó a señalar un pequeño adorno que descansaba en el suelo. Shizuo se aproximó y lo tomó entre sus manos, frunciendo un poco el ceño al reconocer el objeto.

Un muérdago.

-¿Dónde deberíamos ponerlo, en la puerta de entrada o en la que da al balcón? – interrogó Ruri, mirando a su prometido.

-En la puerta que da al balcón estaría bien, así no crearía algún momento incómodo, ¿no crees, nii-san? – Shizuo no respondió – ¿nii-san?

-¿Eh? – El hombre parpadeó en su dirección – disculpa, ¿qué dijiste, Kasuka?

-Que deberíamos ponerlo en la puerta que da al balcón, ¿podrías? – señaló la puerta cubierta por una cortina de color rojo y detalles blancos.

-Sí – el timbre sonó, así que Kasuka fue a abrir y Shizuo se dispuso a cumplir con su petición.

Shizuo se estiró para poder colgar el muérdago por encima de la cortina, desde su lugar él y Ruri escucharon una ruidosa voz.

-¡Feliz Navidad! – el grito de Shinra hizo que Shizuo se detuviera a la mitad de su labor para ver a los recién llegados. El médico clandestino estaba acompañado por Celty, ambos traían paquetes de regalos en sus brazos.

-Feliz Navidad – respondió Ruri, omitiendo decir que aún no era tiempo para decir la frase.

-Oooh, ¿Shizuo? ¿No es muy temprano para que estés aquí? Creíamos que seríamos los primeros en llegar – dijo un animado Shinra. Celty le dedicó un silencioso saludo que él supo interpretar. Ella no estaba llevando su casco, así que humo negro salía de su cuello, eso facilitaba las cosas al momento de entenderla, al menos para Shizuo y Shinra.

-Vine a ayudar a decorar – respondió Shizuo, regresando a su labor. La risa divertida de Shinra le hizo fruncir el ceño – ¿qué es tan gracioso?

-Lo siento, recordé que en Raira las chicas siempre te ponían a colgar los adornos ya que eras el más alto en la clase, tú siempre lo hacías pese a tener una gesto malhumorado – respondió el médico, tras una pequeña pausa señaló el muérdago que Shizuo había terminado de poner – y ese adorno en especial me ha hecho recordar algo muy gracioso. Estoy seguro que tú lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? El incidente del muérdago.

-¿Incidente del muérdago? – escribió Celty en su PDA, tomando nota de no ir por nada del mundo al balcón, si llegaba a ponerse debajo del objeto que Shizuo había terminado de poner, Shinra seguro la seguiría para exigir un "beso".

-Ni se te ocurra – advirtió Shizuo a Shinra y el médico sonrió un poco más, corriendo a poner sus obsequios bajo el árbol. Ya luego se encargaría de hacer que Celty se parara bajo el muérdago, junto con él, por supuesto.

-¿Por qué no? – El médico volvió al lado de Celty – es un recuerdo bastante gracioso y va acorde a la fecha.

-Shinra…

-¿De qué hablan? – preguntó Ruri. Shizuo contuvo su frustración al ver la malicia brillando en los ojos de Shinra.

No se iba a callar.

-De algo que pasó en los días que estuvimos en Raira, Ruri-chan. El famoso incidente del muérdago.

-¿Incidente del muérdago? – repitió Ruri.

Celty vio la mirada asesina que Shizuo le dedicó a Shinra y estuvo por decirle a su prometido que no hablara cuando él empezó con su relato.

-Pasó en nuestro segundo año en Raira, si no mal recuerdo. De alguna forma el comité estudiantil se las ingenió para que todos los salones pudieran ser decorados debido a la fecha. Las chicas de la clase le pidieron a Shizuo poner casi todos los adornos…

-Shinra…

-…Y, al final, una de ellas, creo que era Miko-chan, le pidió a Shizuo que pusiera un muérdago en la puerta del salón, por diversión. Pero, pero – añadió Shinra ignorando la mirada asesina de su amigo – lo realmente divertido pasó cuando Shizuo estaba poniendo el muérdago…

-Shinra… – volvió a llamar Shizuo, apretando sus puños. El médico le ignoró, demasiado divertido ante sus recuerdos.

-…Justo cuando Shizuo estaba terminando de poner el muérdago alguien entró al salón. ¡Oh, debieron ver las caras de todos! ¡Fue algo realmente inesperado! – canturreó el médico. Antes de que pudiera seguir, Shizuo lo sostuvo por el ridículo suéter navideño que llevaba encima.

-Te vas a callar, Shinra.

-¿Eh? Pero estaba por llegar a la mejor parte. ¡Fue tan divertido!

-Yo no lo creo – Shizuo acercó más sus rostros y Shinra alzó sus manos, intentando protegerse.

-¡Lo fue! – Celty negó, su prometido quería morir, Kasuka y Ruri miraban en silencio – es decir, ¿quién iba a pensar que justamente Orihara-kun entraría y ambos quedarían bajo el muérdago? ¡Las caras que pusieron todos fueron tan, tan divertidas!

Lo había dicho, Shinra había pronunciado el nombre de la persona que, desde hacía poco más de cuatro años, había desaparecido de sus vidas. El nombre que Shizuo esperaba no escuchar en esa fecha. No si implicaba recordar ciertas cosas.

Shizuo apretó el agarre y estuvo por perder el control de no ser porque la voz de Kasuka interrumpió.

-Nii-san – Shizuo vio a su hermano, maldiciéndose porque ya había empezado a actuar violento y ni a la cena habían llegado.

Shinra y Celty suspiraron, aliviados.

-Kasuka – el menor de los Heiwajima miró fijamente a su hermano. Shizuo creyó que le reprendería por su actuar. No esperó la pregunta que salió de labios de su adorado hermano.

-¿Besaste a Orihara-san? – Shizuo, sorprendido, soltó el agarre que mantenía en Shinra, quien, sin importarle la peligrosa situación en la que estaba, se puso a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Shinra! – reprendió Celty desde su PDA, aún si el médico no estaba viendo el mensaje.

-¿He dicho algo gracioso?

-¡Oh, no, Kasuka! Sólo que, la expresión que acaba de poner Shizuo se parece muchísimo a la que puso ese día.

-¿Es así? – ladeó el rostro Kasuka, confundido, probablemente.

Shinra aprovechó que Shizuo seguía en shock por la pregunta de su hermano y se apresuró a explicar, quizá ellos también encontrarían divertida la anécdota. Celty se colocó discretamente entre Shinra y Shizuo.

-Digamos que, Kasuka-kun, Shizuo no tuvo que besar a Orihara-kun, porque fue Orihara-kun quien besó a Shizuo – explicó y se apresuró a resguardarse tras el menor de los hermanos y Ruri. Ese era un sitio seguro.

-¿Fue así, nii-san? – Kasuka y Shizuo se miraron un segundo a los ojos, las orejas del guardaespaldas estaban rojas.

-Yo…eh…

-Así que es verdad – la mini sonrisa que Kasuka puso en su rostro terminó de desconcertar a Shizuo.

¿Por qué el repentino interés de su hermano por la historia?

Quien llamó en la puerta llegó a salvar el momento. Ruri se excusó y fue a abrir.

-Hola – saludó Tom – eh, ¿por qué el silencio? – preguntó al notar que los hermanos se miraban, uno con una especie de sonrisa y el otro con el rostro levemente rojo y una expresión de intriga.

Kasuka fue quien rompió el contacto visual, saludando al recién llegado.

-Bienvenido, Tanaka-san.

-Em, hola – repitió – ¿qué ha pasado? – preguntó señalando a Shizuo.

-Nada, sólo recordábamos viejas historias de la fecha – contestó Shinra – te lo contaré todo con una taza de chocolate caliente, ¿puedo tener chocolate caliente, Ruri-chan?

-Sí, iré por él.

-¡Te ayudaré! – tecleó Celty y, dándole a Shinra una especie de, uh, mirada de advertencia, desapareció en la cocina.

-Kasuka, usaré el baño – dijo Shizuo y desapareció por una de las puertas del departamento.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, dejó salir una especie de gruñido. Maldito Shinra y su gran boca. Incluso desde el baño podía escuchar como comenzaba a relatar la historia, esta vez con más detalles, a su jefe. Suspiró y caminó hasta el lavabo, abrió la llave y se mojó la cara.

-¿Por qué tenía que recordarlo justo hoy? – murmuró, molesto, cerrando los ojos.

.

.

.

 _-¡Oh! – La exclamación de Shinra y los gritos ahogados de sus compañeros de clase le hicieron fruncir el ceño – ¡Shizuo-kun y Orihara-kun están bajo el muérdago!_

 _-¿Uh? – Izaya, quien había entrado con calma, aun sabiendo que Shizuo estaba ahí, miró hacia arriba, al sitio donde Shinra apuntaba con una sonrisa maliciosa y divertida._

 _Con las manos en los bolsillos el joven Orihara contempló el objeto, curioso._

 _-Conocen la tradición, chicos – sonrió aún más Shinra. Shizuo gruñó en su dirección. Alguien maldijo a Kishitani._

 _-¡¿Qué estás insinuando, Shinra?! – su grito puso en alerta a más de uno. Los que estaban cerca de la explosiva pareja se alejaron un par de pasos._

 _-¿Qué? La tradición es la tradición._

 _-¡¿HAAAAA?! – Shizuo estuvo a punto de ir a darle un buen golpe a su amigo por insinuar que él debía hacer algo desagradable cuando una sensación extraña se posó en su mejilla._

 _Un fugaz y cálido roce._

 _Shinra y el resto de la clase se quedó en silencio._

 _-Listo~, tradición cumplida – la cantarina voz de Izaya hizo eco en el salón. Shizuo vio la sonrisa traviesa que adornaba el rostro de Orihara._

 _Los que se estaban alejando retrocedieron aún más._

 _Shinra comenzó a reír a carcajadas y eso fue más que suficiente para que Shizuo reaccionara._

 _-¡IZAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAA! – el golpe no se hizo esperar._

 _-Ooooh~, Shizu-chan está molesto._

 _-¡Te mataré!_

 _-¿Por un beso? ¡Qué tímido eres, Shizu-chan!_

 _-¡En serio te mataré! – y la persecución empezó, con la risa de Shinra de fondo y los murmullos del resto de los espectadores._

 _Aquel incidente sería recordado al año siguiente, donde su clase se reusó a intentar poner el muérdago de nuevo, por más que Shinra insistiera._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Shizuo abrió los ojos y llevó su mano hasta su mejilla.

-Nii-san, ¿estás bien? – el llamado de Kasuka le sobresaltó.

¿Qué estaba haciendo dejando que sus memorias le absorbieran de ese modo?

-Sí – se apresuró a responder.

-Bien, estamos por servir la cena, no tardes – escuchó sus pasos alejarse.

Shizuo miró su reflejo, casi gruñendo. La mirada que el espejo le mostraba no era de su agrado.

-¿Por qué demonios lo recuerdo justo ahora? – mojó su rostro una vez más antes de salir.

Shizuo agradeció silenciosamente a Tom-san por no hacer una sólo mención sobre la historia que Shinra había estado contando. Igualmente agradeció a Celty por reprender al médico, gracias a ello la cena pudo transcurrir con relativa tranquilidad, entre pláticas acerca del trabajo, de la vida y de planes futuros.

Por supuesto que no faltó uno que otro comentario raro por parte de Shinra, sin embargo, un gruñido y un par de sonrisas eran las respuestas esperadas.

Cuando el reloj marcó la media noche, Shinra fue el primero en ponerse en pie y alzar la copa que sostenía.

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! – gritó emocionado.

-Feliz Navidad – secundaron con una sonrisa en los rostros el resto de los presentes.

-¡Es hora de abrir los regalos! – canturreó el médico, corriendo hacia el árbol. Celty dejó salir una especie de suspiro, su prometido era tan infantil.

-Adelántense, recogeremos la mesa – dijo Ruri.

-No, nosotros lo haremos – señaló Tom, mirando a Shizuo.

-Sí, ustedes ya prepararon todo para hoy, al menos dejen que hagamos esto – sonrió Shizuo a su hermano. Kasuka asintió.

-De acuerdo, sólo deben ponerlos en el lavavajillas – informó antes de que él y Ruri fueran a la sala, donde Celty intentaba calmar el entusiasmo de Shinra.

-Ha sido una cena agradable, espero que el regalo que les traje a Kasuka y Ruri sea suficiente para darles las gracias por invitarme – inició la conversación Tom.

-Estoy seguro les gustará – asintió Shizuo – también estoy agradecido por pasar tiempo con todos – dijo, mientras guardaba la comida que había quedado. Tom colocó con cuidado los platos y vasos en el lavavajillas.

Desde la cocina podían escuchar la voz de Shinra incitando a Celty a abrir su obsequio, ¿qué cosa rara le habría dado ese año?

-Sin duda te he visto muy feliz hoy, Shizuo – sonrió Tom, volteando a verle. Shizuo sonrió levemente – pero…

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No sé, por momentos me pareció que estabas algo distante.

-¿Fue así? – Shizuo dejó de mirar a su jefe, Tom contuvo una pequeña risa al notar que estaba nervioso. No había sido su imaginación. Y sabía la causa de ese actuar. Decidió guardarse ese comentario.

-Sí, pero tranquilo, fueron sólo un par de ocasiones. Lo menciono únicamente para saber si algo va mal.

Shizuo esperó un par de segundos antes de responder. Sabía que Tom-san sabía, él le conocía demasiado.

-No, todo está bien, sólo recordaba un par de cosas – dijo en voz baja. Tanaka ocultó una sonrisa comprensiva.

-En ese caso – Tom caminó con rumbo a la sala – vamos, nos esperan – Heiwajima asintió y siguió a su jefe.

En la sala Shinra estaba revoloteando alrededor de Celty, Kasuka y Ruri, preguntando si sus regalos habían sido de su agrado, centrando especial atención, como siempre, en su prometida. En cuanto los vio llegar, se apresuró a entregarles sus obsequios.

Mientras el papel de las cajas era rasgado, las bolsas abiertas y los obsequios exhibidos, Shizuo pensó en lo que Tom le había dicho.

Ciertamente, por uno o dos momentos se había perdido en sus pensamientos durante la cena e, incluso ahora, lo estaba haciendo. Recuerdos de esa fecha, y otras, iban y venían en su mente. Recuerdos que había compartido con una persona y de los cuales [esperaba] ni siquiera Shinra tenía conocimiento.

-¿Nii-san? ¿Saldrás? – interrogó Kasuka cuando vio a Shizuo levantarse de su lugar y caminar en dirección a la cortina que ocultaba el acceso al amplio balcón que el departamento poseía.

-Fumaré un poco – informó, sin darse la vuelta. No tenía idea de qué clase de expresión estaría haciendo y no le apetecía que su hermano la viera. No iba a preocuparlo.

Kasuka miró a Tom y él se limitó a encoger sus hombros y sonreír. El menor de los Heiwajima miró entonces el reloj que colgaba cerca del televisor. Con una tenue sonrisa regresó a la conversación que se desarrollaba en su hogar.

Shizuo no lo notó, pero Kasuka aún no le daba un obsequio.

Afuera, el hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro encendía un cigarrillo. Aquel año había logrado reducir un poco su adicción, sin embargo, ahora necesitaba de la nicotina para relajarse. Dejó salir el humo y éste se mezcló con su propio vaho. Observó el paisaje recargando sus brazos en la barra de protección.

Ikebukuro no había cambiado demasiado en los últimos años. Menos problemas, menos delincuencia, pero seguía siendo una ciudad llena de vida. Seguí casi igual que cuando esa persona se había marchado luego de…Meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, alejando ese pensamiento. El estremecimiento que siempre acompañaba al recuerdo de ese día no se hizo esperar. ¿Por qué seguía recordándolo si tanto le desagradaba?

Shizuo suspiró una vez más, derrotado. Conocía la razón.

-Shinra, ojalá no lo hubieras recordado – murmuró, comenzando a sentir su malhumor salir a flote.

Tras un par de minutos más, apagó su cigarrillo y se dispuso a volver al interior. Su hermano se había tomado la molestia de organizar aquella reunión, él debía estar con ellos.

Un punto blanco, descendiendo lentamente, llamó su atención antes de dar la vuelta. Shizuo se incorporó y estiró la mano para atraparle. Nieve. La nieve caía de nuevo, en Navidad. Nada más perfecto.

El copo se deshizo al tocar la piel caliente de Shizuo. Un sentimiento nostálgico invadió su mente y, mientras veía la nieve caer, con el paisaje de las luces de Ikebukuro de fondo, un recuerdo más le asaltó. El último que tenía en donde aquella persona hizo algo completamente extraño e inesperado.

.

.

.

 _-Hey, hey, no deberías de tener esa expresión tan fiera en éstas fechas. ¡Deberías sonreír un poco más, Shizu-chan!_

 _-Sonreiré mucho en cuanto logre matarte, maldita pulga._

 _-Kyaaa, que miedo, sin embargo, Shizu-chan, hoy no será posible._

 _-¿Haaaaa?_

 _-Hoy tengo otros planes contigo que no involucran la muerte de alguno de nosotros._

 _-¿Qué? – una bola de nieve impactó directo en su rostro. La vena en su frente saltó al tiempo que la risa de Orihara Izaya hacía eco en la calle._

 _-Izaya…_

 _-¡No, Shizuo! – la voz de Tom-san sonó distante._

 _-¡Te mataré! – el grito de guerra sonó y Tanaka supo que Shizuo se perdería la cena de Navidad organizada por la agencia para la que trabajaban._

 _-¡Si es que puedes alcanzarme, Shizu-chan! – en menos de un segundo ambos hombres estaban teniendo una de sus típicas persecuciones, con la diferencia de que, en aquella ocasión, Izaya lanzaba de vez en vez bolas de nieve a su perseguidor._

 _Shizuo nunca supo decir cuánto tiempo estuvo corriendo tras Izaya, lo que recuerda es que terminó en un callejón cerca de la estación este del metro. Y que la nieve caía._

 _-Te tengo, voy a matarte – la sonrisa arrogante de Izaya le irritó más._

 _-No, no, Shizu-chan, ya te he dicho que hoy no – reprendió el informante, sin dejar de sonreír, sus mejillas y orejas estaba rojas a causa del frío y la carrera – hoy tengo otros planes – dicho eso, arrojó una de sus navajas por encima de la cabeza de Shizuo._

 _-¡¿Qué demonios…?! – una cortina de humo cayó sobre él y cerró los ojos un instante, desconcertado. Fue cuando volvió a sentir aquello._

 _Menos fugaz, más cálido._

 _Y en un sitio diferente._

 _El sonido de fuegos artificiales anunciando la media noche resonó en el callejón que sólo ellos ocupaban._

 _En cuanto la cortina de humo se disipó, el contacto también desapareció._

 _-Este año he cumplido bien con la tradición – murmuró Izaya al separarse. Una sonrisa que Shizuo nunca había visto adornaba el rostro del informante, quien se alejó corriendo y, de un salto, subió por la escalera de incendios de uno de los edificios – ¡Feliz Navidad, Shizu-chan! – fue lo último que escuchó._

.

.

.

Shizuo recordaba haberse quedado un par de minutos en blanco, para después reaccionar gritando el nombre de Izaya, alzando la vista, intentando buscarlo en el techo del edificio. En su lugar, encontró la nieve cayendo y un muérdago colgado justo sobre su cabeza.

El maldito lo había planeado todo.

Y una pregunta aún perseguía a Shizuo, la razón por la cual evitaba a toda costa los malditos muérdagos.

¿Por qué Izaya había hecho aquello?

El timbre de una puerta sonó.

Habían pasado más de cuatro años desde que Izaya había desaparecido de Ikebukuro, de su vida, y él aún recordaba su último encuentro [aunque preferiría no hacerlo], así como, muy a su pesar, había admitido que le hacía falta. Que extrañaba sus disputas, sus persecuciones, las sonrisas burlonas del contrario, su molesta voz…el cálido tacto que se había quedado grabado en su piel.

Heiwajima Shizuo extrañaba a Orihara Izaya.

Y Shizuo no era tan testarudo [ya no tanto] como para no admitir la razón por la cual lo echaba de menos. Era [jodidamente] irónico, pero parecía real luego de habérselo dicho a Tom-san tiempo atrás.

Shizuo dio una última mirada al paisaje, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, caminó hasta la puerta de vidrio aún abierta. Estaba listo para volver con su hermano y amigos. Antes de entrar dejó salir en un susurro las palabras que en aquel momento no pudo:

-Feliz Navidad, Izaya – la cortina roja fue apartada.

Algo suave chocó contra sus labios agrietados por el frío.

Un roce fugaz.

Un roce sumamente cálido.

-Feliz Navidad, Shizu-chan.

.

* * *

.

¿Y bien? ¿Les ha gustado?

Quería hacer una historia sencilla (especialmente porque no tenía mucho tiempo) así que opté por algo un poco tradicional.

Creo que el final puede entenderse: Kasuka le dio un regalo especial a su hermano.

Muchas gracias por haber leído.

Nos vemos el siguiente año en este fandom, porque ya tengo un proyecto o dos en curso.

 _HeroTeaGirl_ , lamento no haber terminado a tiempo, pero espero que al menos mi regalo (por toda la ayuda que me has brindado) te entretuviera.

¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todos!

P.D: cualquier duda que tengan, pueden dejar un comentario, siempre intento responderlos, ya sea aquí o en una página que creé (véase en mi perfil). Una vez más: ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
